A Day in the Life of Aizawa Eri
by fujin of shadows
Summary: An excerpt from the daily life of an 18 year old Heroic Student name Aizawa Eri.


**A Day in the Life of Aizawa Eri**

* * *

Feeling the light shining upon her eyes, Aizawa Eri woke before her alarm clock could release a sing ring.

In fact, she awoke 30 minutes before her alarm clock could go off.

It was to be expected. Alarm clocks are good and all, but nothing beats a biological clock.

Eri momentarily gazed at the empty space on the left side of her bed.

There was no one besides her.

Expected, but somewhat disappointing.

With a dejected sigh, Eri sat up, and after releasing a single yawn, she jumped out of her bed with the intention of preparing for the day.

* * *

At the age of seven, Eri was adopted by one Aizawa Shota.

If she was being honest, she loves her father very much, but the man can be difficult at times.

Nonetheless, she learned how to be efficient because of the teachings of her father. Due to that, it took him only half an hour to prepare herself for the day.

Her hair was tied into a ponytail so that it would not get in the way of her Hero training. Her father suggested she cut her hair short, but **he **likes her hair as it is, so she left it as is.

Her uniform was neatly press, a light makeup was applied on her face (her father still held a grudge against her Aunty Nemuri after the 18+ hero taught her how to apply makeup. Her father considered such task a triviality, Nemuri disagreed), and a version of her father's capture scarf wrapped securely around her neck.

Security and self-defense is important.

Also, and more importantly, a simple but elegant looking unicorn-shape bracelet was fasten on her right wrist.

Again, her father did not approve of such accessory on her person, but **he **gave it to her…

Eri loves her father very much, but she loves **him **more, and **his **opinion matter more than her father's.

* * *

Eri was a Third Year U.A Hero Student, and like the rest of her classmates, they were all housed in the same dorm.

Heights Alliance.

Eri could still remember that her classmates were in awe when they first entered the dorms, but Eri wasn't.

After all, since being saved from Chisaki, she had been living in U.A for a good 11 years now.

Eri was 18 years old, and if there was one good thing about graduating from U.A, it is that she would be moving out of U.A.

U.A was her first home and it held a special place in her heart, but in order to grow, Eri knew that she needed to step out of her comfort zone.

U.A was one gigantic comfort zone.

Still, Eri was not worried. After all, there was already a place prepared for her after she graduates from U.A.

* * *

"Good morning, Satsuki-chan, Kota-kun!" Eri greeted her two best friends with a smile on her lips, her hand already reaching for an apple.

"Morning Horns!" Kota greeted with a scowl, though there was a softness in his tone.

That did not save him from Satsuki hitting him on the back of his head with an elongated tongue.

"Manners, Ko-kun!" Satsuki reprimanded her boyfriend while said boyfriend glared lightly at her, although again, there was nothing malicious in his eyes. "Morning Eri-chan!" Satsuki greeted her best friend cheerfully.

Eri offered her two childhood friends a warm smile before joining them for breakfast.

Izumi Kota and Asui Satsuki were her childhood friends. They were the first people of her age that she interacted with after the whole debacle with Overhaul.

Eri loves her two best friends. They were the siblings that she never had the chance to have.

Although, if she was being honest with herself, she could do without Kota-kun's and Satsuki-chan's crush on her in the early days of their friendship. She appreciated the sentiments and gestures, and they were also very easy in the eyes, but they were very competitive when it comes to getting her affection to the point that it stop being endearing.

Fortunately, the two fell for each other before things could escalate to the point of no return and before Eri could break either of their hearts.

Eri is genuinely flattered for the feelings that her two best friends held for her, but she could never love either of them in the way that they used to want her to.

In a different universe, she could have been Kota-kun's girlfriend.

In a different universe, she could have been Satsuki-chan's girlfriend.

But in this universe, her heart and soul was already taken by someone else.

* * *

In Eri's 3 Years as a Hero Student, she only knows one homeroom teacher.

"Get to your chairs, you snot nose brats!" Shinso Hitoshi, A.K.A The Puppet Hero: Blank, ordered his students with a gruff tone. "Seriously, three years of this shit and you lot still can't follow simple protocol. Fuck, the first class that I'll be throwing out in the streets are all dunderheads!"

Although Shinso was insulting his class, every single student in class 3A knew that their sensei cared for each and every one of them in his own way.

For Eri's part, she could not help but giggle quietly.

Quietly because, even though Shinso was her father's apprentice and her unofficial big brother, he was still a fair and strict teacher and she did not want to dance the 'I'm a Little Teacup' dance in front of her class ever again. That one time was enough.

"Okay, I want you brats to submit the situation reports from your internship in the next 30 seconds before we head to Ground Gamma." Hitoshi said before resting his head on his teacher's chair and resting his two feet on his desk. "We are going to be having mobility training. You lot can't move to save your lives, and I have no interest visiting any of you in a hospital or in morgue because you lot suck at dodging."

Again, Shinso Hitoshi graduated from Eraserhead's school of teaching.

Applicants may not apply.

* * *

Eri's Hero costume is similar to her father's, although it was tighter in order to emphasize her curves.

Eri may not consider herself as a beautiful young woman, but the student body of U.A. and even the media considered her as the most beautiful Heroine that is currently enrolled in U.A.

Eri is considered the prettiest rose in U.A., the most sought after girl in the school.

The Media, some Hero agencies, and even the Hero Public Safety Commission despaired at the fact that she was going Underground after she finish her Hero training.

Eri was realistic if nothing else. Her Quirk, [Rewind], is strong, potent, and capable of doing good for society, but that doesn't change the fact that her Quirk should never be used in an offensive manner at all.

With her Quirk, Eri could heal any injuries aside from death. Her [Rewind] cannot repair souls. Death aside, Eri's quirk can prevent many injuries from happening.

But to use her Quirk offensively is for Eri to sentence everyone within 50 yards of her to death, and death via being reverted back to their mother's eggs and father's semen is a disgusting way to go.

So Eri learned to fight Quirkless in case she needed to fight. She learned Martial arts. She learned swordsmanship. She learned how to shoot a gun.

Eri possessed a powerful Quirk that should never be used offensively.

Eri was fine with that.

Eri still has her fighting skills, and she was content with that.

Considering that half her class was on the floor groaning in pain while her best friends and her unofficial big brother were giving her a thumps up, then it was also enough for her career.

* * *

During lunch, Eri would always visits the Principal's Office.

She had to, considering the principal was her adoptive father.

Aizawa Shota might not be an active Hero anymore, but the man still refuses to get more than four hours of sleep.

Sometimes, Eri wondered how her father functions considering the amount of rest that he allows himself to have.

Nevertheless, Eri entered the principal's office, a bento box made by Lunch Rush on hand.

Entering the room, Eri sighed in frustration to see her father buried nose deep in paper work, but she did not comment in any way. She just approached her father's desk and deposited a bento box on the table.

Eri took the couch and began eating.

Five minutes later, Shota started eating too.

There was not a single word exchange between the two.

They did not converse. They did not ask each other about their respective day.

They just sat in the office in complete silence, enjoying each other's company.

For them, this was enough.

* * *

When a Hero Student reached their Third year in U.A., there are less classes to attend due to U.A. expecting their students to be knee deep in their internship.

If a student did not have any internship offers in their third year, the school would not offer said student any leeway whatsoever.

The world is always sink or swim, make or miss.

Fortunately, due to Eri's Quirk, she did not have to go searching for internship.

Flashy, destructive Quirks are a dime a dozen.

Quirks that can be applied medically, those are rare, making Eri a valuable commodity for any agency that prioritize rescue operation.

Eri had hundreds of internship to choose from.

Of course, she choose someone familiar.

The Hero 13, regardless of her destructive Quirk, is a great rescue hero and she is a certified field medic.

Eri hate fighting. She wants to avoid fighting as much as possible.

But she also hated being confined in a hospital.

So a Hero Medic is right up her ally, and 13 is an excellent teacher for it.

* * *

Dinner with her friends and classmates is always awkward, but it was a welcome awkward.

Eri and her classmates were not like the class of her savior.

The Golden Generation (Izuku's Graduating Class) treated each other like family, but that was due to the trial and tribulation that they face in their school years.

Eri and her classmates did not have the misfortunate to face the same trials and tribulations that they face. Because of that, Eri and her classmates were not that close.

Eri was only close to Kota and Satsuki, the rest of them, she considered as mere acquaintances.

The sentiment was shared by all of them.

Still, her Class 3A, each and every one, still gathered in one table every night to share a meal.

Small talk echoed in the table, laughter and teasing were exchange, and this filled Eri with contentment.

This Class A may not share the bond that her savior's class shared, but this was enough.

More than enough.

* * *

When Eri entered her dorm room, with the intention of completing her homework, and maybe watch a cartoon here and there, (Eri spent the first six years of her life in the hands of psychopath and next four in extensive therapy. She is entitled to watched cartoons and animes.), she was surprise, pleasantly so, to see a familiar figure sitting on her work desk.

"Your assignments are done." The figure told her as he turned his head towards her direction, a small smile etched on his lips.

Eri returned the smile before stepping into her room. Eri double locked the door behind her.

She did not want to be interrupted for the rest of the night.

"Hey…" Eri whispered happily as she gazed upon her savior.

Midoriya Izuku, age 27, is the number 1 Hero in Japan for five years now.

He was the one who saved her from a life of a lab rat.

He was the one who showed her that there was a life, a good and happy life, outside of Overhaul.

He was the one who had taught her how to use her curse for good.

He was one of the few who had taken care of her when she was at her most fragile.

And more importantly, he is her lover.

"Hey…" Izuku greeted back with a smile of her own as he stood up and walked towards her.

Izuku grew a fair bit taller since they're first meeting. He now stood at a respectful height of six feet, three inches.

He was taller than her by a good margin but not overly so that she had to exert any effort whenever she wanted to hold him.

Which Eri did the moment Izuku was within reach.

Eri excitedly and lovingly wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck, and Izuku returned her affection by gently wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

Eri sighed contently as she felt the familiar warmth of her lover and savior. She always felt safe and happy whenever she is in his arms.

Eri was content whenever Izuku holds her in anyway, but to be human is to be selfish, and she always wanted to be selfish when it comes to him.

Pulling back slightly, although not removing herself from his embrace, Eri looked at her lover's emerald eyes before asking a question that she had always ask him whenever he visits.

"Do we have time?" Eri asked, her voice filled with hope and cheeks tinted with pink.

"Not much." Izuku answered with a disappointed expression.

Eri also felt disappointment but she did not allowed those emotions to show on her face.

There will come a time when she and Izuku will have all the time in the world. When that time comes, they would enjoy each other to the fullest.

For now though, she can settle with the time that she has with her precious Izuku.

Eri lowered her hands from Izuku's neck, her fingers dancing towards his shoulders to his chest, down to the belt of his costume. Eri began undoing Izuku's belt.

"Then let's make it count."

* * *

Eri doesn't know how Izuku gets into U.A. without alerting her father of his presence. She doesn't know how he gets into Height alliance, much less the girls' dorms whenever he wants to. He once asked her not to ask, so she doesn't.

She doesn't know how he gets inside the common room of Heights Alliance at all, but she doesn't ask about that either.

Maybe it's because he and his classmates were the first ones to occupy Heights Alliance. Maybe it was due to one of the Quirks provided to him by One for All.

Eri never ask.

Eri didn't care.

The only thing that Eri care about is the fact that her lover is with her right now.

And that they are making love.

Lying naked together on Eri's bed they fell into a slow, unhurried rhythm.

They were both patient lovers. No need to be forceful even if time was against them. No need to be quick for it cheapens their respective pleasure from each other.

Izuku kissed Eri and squeezed her sizeable breasts as he thrust in and out of her, the sound of flesh hitting flesh mesh well with the sound of their moans of bliss.

"Izu," Eri panted and sighed happily as she felt the comforting warmth of her lover washed over her. "I love you!" Eri confessed for what seems like a millionth time in her life.

Eri wished that she could scream those words to the world.

But she could not. Not yet anyways. But when the time comes, she would declare her love for her Izuku for the world to hear.

"I love you too, Eri." Izuku answered back as he thrust into his young lover tenderly and methodically, making sure that she was enjoying their intercourse as much as he did.

Eri closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his body pressing down on hers. She treasured the pulsing that was building in her towards a climax. This is what love feels like. This was their way of sharing the love that they felt for each other.

She had always felt a connection towards Izuku. Since the day they met, since the day Izuku first held her in his arms, Eri knew that he was one for her.

Back then, she was a child. Eri did not know what kindness is, much less love. But fortunately, Izuku was in her life, and Izuku taught her how to love. More than his father, more than her Mirio-niisan and Hitoshi-niisan, more than the many wonderful people in her life right now, Izuku taught her more about love than any of them.

So it was no wonder that the biggest slice of her heart belonged to him.

Meeting Izuku and knowing Izuku was Eri's salvation.

"Eri~~" Eri heard Izuku moaned her name and it sounded heavenly.

It was her and her body that made Izuku feel good, and she took great solace and pride in that fact.

Eri could feel Izuku nearing his limit. She opened her eyes to look into his eager and lustful eyes.

"I love you!" Izuku declared loudly as he thrust his member hard and deep into her, letting lose a healthy amount of cum inside of her.

Eri let out a loud moan of pleasure as her climax hit her at the same time it hit Izuku.

Eri knew that she had to take birth control pills tomorrow morning but it was well worth it. To feel her lover's essence inside of her, any risk is worth taking.

"I love you too…" Eri moaned out before grunting in disappointment when Izuku unsheathed his cock out of her still wanting and thirsty cunt.

She wanted to continue making love with her lover.

They haven't enjoyed each other for two weeks now, and Eri wanted to remind her beloved what is in store for him once she graduates from U.A and once she moves in with him.

But Eri is a realist.

She's 18, and Izuku is 27.

Age is irrelevant when it comes to love, and a nine year age difference is nothing in society's eyes.

But she is still a student and Izuku is the Number 1 hero of the country. If word got out that Midoriya Izuku, the Hero of Hope, is dating and sleeping with a girl several years her junior, a student no less, his reputation would be damage severely.

Izuku told her that he doesn't care about his reputation if she and her feelings were on the line.

She believes him, of course. Izuku never lied to her, but she cared.

If it meant keeping their relationship a secret awhile longer, then so be it.

"One day, you and I are going to make love until we break a bed." Eri told Izuku as he laid down beside her.

"I will hold you to that." Izuku replied before he took Eri's lips with his own.

In this kiss, Izuku and Eri showed each other the hunger and the lust that they felt for each other, and their desire to love each other to the best of their abilities.

After what seems like an hour, they pulled back, and they merely stared at each other, lust and love evident in their eyes.

"Are you going to go now?" Eri asked, hoping against hope that he can stay for a few more minutes.

Izuku smiled at her before he took her in his arms and held her tightly.

Eri could feel the hardness of Izuku's manhood and Izuku felt the wetness of Eri's core.

It took them a considerable amount of self-control not to continue their love making at that moment.

If they fucked now, they would fucked until the next sunrise.

"After you go to sleep." Izuku whispered to his young lover.

Eri sighed contently before she press herself into Izuku body further, her head resting just below his chin.

Eri remained conscious for as long as possible. She wanted to relish the warmth of her lover for as long as possible, but in the end, Hypnos claimed her.

Before she lost consciousness though, she felt a familiar set of lips pressing on her forehead.

Suffice to say, Eri slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

Once again Eri woke after feeling the light of the sun shining upon her.

Like usual, Eri woke before her alarm clock rang.

But unlike the usual, Eri could feel that she was not wearing anything under her blanket and she could also feel a soreness between her legs.

Looking at her left side, Eri smiled at the sight of a lone red rose laying in the left side of her bed.

Taking the rose, Eri inhaled the scent before pressing said flower to her chest.

If she's lucky, Izu would be making another visit tonight.

Hopefully, they would have more time.

* * *

_**I wrote this in four hours. Its unpolished, somewhat awkward, but I had to scratch my writing itch in some form or fashion.**_

_**REVIEW AND ENJOY I GUESS**_

_**I WILL BE TRYING TO RETURNI TO MAHOUKA THIS MONTH SO I GUESS SECOND CHANCES IS MY NEXT UPDATE.**_


End file.
